Perfect Everything
by MyMagentaPeach
Summary: Blaine has found something and is worried Kurt might be hurting himself so he asks Burt to meet him.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee.

**A/N:** I don't know how this happened. This was not what I set out to write.

* * *

><p><strong>Perfect Everything<strong>

Blaine is shaking as he walks up to Kurt's house. Aware that his boyfriend is not there, counting on it.

He rings the bell and waits.

As Carole opens the door he attempts a warm smile.

She watches him struggle and fail.

"Hi Carole. Burt is here right? I asked him to come here for Lunch today because there is something I need to talk to him about."

"Yes he is here, come in. You know where the living room is."

"Thank you," Blaine says as he takes the couple of steps necessary to enter the room Burt is waiting in.

"Blaine. I was surprised by your phone call."

"So you haven't noticed anything off about Kurt?"

"To be honest no, not lately. I mean he has been worried and stressed out about the campaign, but isn't that a normal thing to be?" Burt asks, worry written on his face, mixed with self-doubt.

Blaine sitting down next to him says, "It is just, I found this in one of the books he lent me the other day. I don't know when it is from but...It sounds so full of pain. I am scared I am missing something."

Burt takes a moment to unfold the paper and take a glimpse at the text, "A poem?"

"I know, I never knew Kurt wrote poems either, but it's his handwriting, I'm sure of that," Blaine says, voice shaky.

"Actually Blaine, I think this is one of his mother's," Burt corrects him after reading through the poem himself.

I want to feel better

Today

I bursting with pain

My heart pumps no blood

xxxx

I have stopped asking for relief

Your touch no longer holds warmth

My mind has forgotten all thought

Still my hand ghosts over paper

xxxx

Engraving lines into my skin

Your hands ghost over my form

Feeling for a pulse

It is too dark for both of us to reach my anything

xxxx

I have long left

I am long gone

"Their handwriting look so alike," Blaine still can't believe it.

"Kurt holds on to anything he can of hers. I am not surprised he kept this. What book was it in again?"

"Biology."

"Oh okay, you see, his mum was a big biology buff, flowers and their meanings where one of her favorite things to study," Burt explains.

"I am so glad I came to you with this before asking Kurt if he is hurting himself in any way. I would have upset him so much. I am sorry to have worried you," Blaine adds in a small voice.

"Don't apologize, Blaine. I much rather have you worry me for a moment there than actually missing something; especially with all that has happened already. You are much more likely to notice something to be wrong than me, we both know that, simply due to the amount of time you two spend together. I am glad you trust me enough to come to me. And his mother wrote a lot of things like this, so don't worry you might have upset me with bringing it to me. Just make sure Kurt gets it back. Ask him about it if you like. I am sure he won't mind. He might cry though," Burt points out to Blaine.

"Thank you Burt, for the advice and everything," Blaine stands up and Burt follows him to the door.

As Blaine makes to open the front door and leave, Burt puts a hand on his left shoulder, causing him to turn back around to face his boyfriend's father again.

Burt asks as softly as he knows how, "Your Dad, what is he like these days?"

"I'd rather not talk about that," Blaine replies instantly, eyes finding the floor.

"You worry so much about Kurt. Who worries for you? Your safety, your happiness?" Burt looks as serious as Blaine has ever seen him as he finds it in himself to look up again.

Burt adds a second later, "I know Kurt does all that, but apart from my son?"

Blaine cannot hold the tears in any longer, from all the worry and the pressure and…everything.

Burt pulls Blaine into a deep, loving hug. And after a brief moment of hesitation Blaine's arms are holding on to Burt for dear life.

"Too much pressure to be the perfect everything?" Burt asks voice warm and caring, which makes Blaine only cry harder and nod into Burt's embrace.

"I want you to know that you don't have to be anything you are not in this house. Yourself is plenty. Can we try that?"

Blaine chokes out a "Yes," then buries himself still deeper into Burt's embrace. Burt gladly holds Blaine as close as he can, for as long as Blaine needs him to, sure that Blaine has done the same for Kurt many times; and although Burt would never put the pressure of saying it out loud on Blaine, '…probably saved Kurt's life more than once doing so.'


End file.
